Pregnancies are often life experiences of significant changes, increased joy, and growth both physical and conceptual. The expectant arrival brings the promise of a new individual and a sense of good. The pregnant woman experiences physical changes in her body as the child matures and grows in the womb. In later stages of pregnancy particularly, the physical changes of the mother makes sitting and lying down awkward. The protrudant abdomen of the pregnant woman often needs additional support when lying or sitting. Pillows are typically useful for providing such support.
Pillows however are difficult to position in order to allow the woman to sleep facing down. It has been suggested in text that sleep or rest of the pregnant woman in a prone face down position may be beneficial. To address this, mattresses having a cavity to accommodate the protruding abdomen are known. For example, a maternity mattress provides a foam mattress with a recessed cavity. A stretchable panel spans over the cavity. A removable plug fills the cavity during periods when the cavity is not required for use. Also, chaise lounges configured for pregnant woman are known. These provide an opening with a panel extending below a seating portion. The panel supports the protrudant abdomen.
These mattresses and chaise lounges however have drawbacks. The supporting surface that defines the cavity is inadequately configured as the needs for the cavity expand over the course of the pregnancy. Further, these specialty mattresses and the like are significant investments for a product which may be used over a relatively short period.
It is thus seen that there is a need in the art for a simplified lounge chaise or cot that provides a recess selectively adjustable for supporting a pregnant woman when lying on her stomach. It is to such that the present invention is directed.